weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WeatherCenter 24/7
WeatherCenter 24/7 (originally called WeatherCenter Local) is a TV channel offered by The WeatherCenter. Carried on select cable systems in the United States, WeatherCenter 24/7 features uninterrupted local weather information in graphical format on a continuous loop. All content is produced by an "WC-Star" unit @ the cable company's headend & unlike The WeatherCenter, WeatherCenter 24/7 does not feature any on-air talent of any kind. The "WC-Star" unit used by WeatherCenter 24/7 is configured differently than that used by The WeatherCenter, featuring different graphics, additional weather products & runs continuously. A pre-recorded narration introduces several segments, including "Your current conditions", "The local doppler radar" & "Your local forecast". The narration is not the same as the narration on The WeatherCenter's local forecasts & uses a female announcer. WeatherCenter 24/7 is available in many top markets around the United States, though it's availability is less than that of The WeatherCenter. Many cable companies offer WeatherCenter 24/7 on their digital cable lineup, although a few companies provide the channel on their basic cable lineup, on which The WeatherCenter is also offered. Interesting to note, federal law requires that a cable system allow a person to get just basic cable (local broadcast channels & public, educational & governmental (PEG) channels) & digital service, without subscribing to expanded service where The WeatherCenter is often carried WeatherCenter 24/7's Packages WeatherCenter 24/7 has a variety of segments that show different information regarding the weather. Below are a list of known packages on WeatherCenter 24/7 & some brief information about them. Note that some WeatherCenter 24/7s do not carry some of these packages. During the "WC-XL-Star" era, 5 different packages could be chosen. Currently available packages on Weatherscan include: Local Forecast The local forecast is the segment that all WeatherCenter 24/7s have. It includes all local weather data, including current conditions, the local radar & the 5-day forecast. This package is mainly used for 1 city, but on some WeatherCenter 24/7s there are multiple forecast city loops Local Radar The local radar segment shows the local doppler radar looping continuously for 1 minute Traffic Report The top DMA's have the traffic report on WeatherCenter 24/7. This package includes local traffic delays & traffic flow Airport Conditions The airport segment shows local airport delays & weather conditions for 2 airports in the headend's metropolitan area. It also has a list of delays for major airports throughout the nation. This is one of the segments that most WeatherCenter 24/7s carry Travel Forecast This segment is ideal for individuals who plan to travel. The travel segment shows regional forecast maps & a 3-day forecast for select cities nationwide. As with the airport segment, travel is 1 of the most common segments on WeatherCenter 24/7 International Forecast People who plan to travel around the globe can watch the international forecast for weather for select cities worldwide Weather & Your Health Weather & your health displays a variety of health-related forecasts, including air quality, UV index & sun safety information Ski & Snow (seasonal) The skier's forecast shows a list of ski resorts & their conditions throughout the country for those who plan to hit the slopes. It also includes a snowfall forecast map Golf Forecast (seasonal) The golfer's forecast includes the forecast for golf courses & resorts as well as a golf index & a tee time forecast Garden (seasonal) Garden is a rare segment that very few headends carry. This package contains information for lawn & gardening activities. It includes a precipitation forecast map & a drought severety map Boat & Beach (seasonal) Boat & beach is only available for select headends in coastal locations. It includes marine forecasts, tidal information & surf reports National Feed When WeatherCenter Local debuted in 1999, there was also a national version of the channel that was used for satellite companies & smaller cable companies that could not afford WeatherCenter Local. This channel featured current temperatures & the forecast for the next several days for select cities throughout the United States, as well as national & regional radar images. This channel was named "WeatherCenter National". There is uncertainty as to whether or not the national version was discontinued. However, since WeatherCenter Local simplified it's name to "WeatherCenter 24/7" in 2003, it's likely that the national feed was discontinued during or around that time See also *The WeatherCenter External links